Infrared (IR) light signals can be output using light emitting diodes (LEDs), and can be received by a sensor to convert the light into an electrical signal. That is, IR light can be modulated to form an IR light signal including control signals or other information, and the IR light signal can be detected by a sensor. The sensor and related circuity can convert the light into electrical signals, and output a control signal or a data signal from the recovered electrical signals.
A received IR light signal is typically measured with a photodiode sensor, and can have a current that ranges from 1 pA to 1 nA. To amplify the current, a transimpedance amplifier is typically used with a high-valued resistor, which is generally greater than 10 MΩ. When producing transimpedance amplifiers using high-volume manufacturing techniques, the higher the value of the desired resistance for the resistor of the transimpedance amplifier, the more susceptible the resistor is to temperature, humidity, and contamination, which will degrade the accuracy of the current-to-voltage conversion. Also, typical transimpedance amplifiers generally do not provide adequate rejection of a common mode signal, thereby leaving the current-to-voltage conversion more susceptible to the common mode signal or noise (which could appear as a common mode signal).